Sexy Sable: An Animal Crossing fanfic
by Finn Johnson
Summary: Hey guys, welcome back to another tale of sweet fictional sex between two fictional characters. This story came about when playing animal crossing city folk, I found that Sable actually has a crush on the male player. Naturally I had to make it sexual. Enjoy.


**Note: This story contains M/F nudity and sex. I will be using my name for the villager in this story as he is not given a canon name. I will be humanizing all Animal Crossing characters because reasons.**

 **Hey guys, welcome back to another tale of sweet fictional sex between two fictional characters. This story came about when playing animal crossing city folk, I found that Sable actually has a crush on the male player. Naturally I had to make it sexual. Enjoy.**

I walked into the Able sisters' store like I did everyday to see Sable. When I walked in I found Sable was not there but Mabel was, "Hello Finn, looking for Sable I presume?" I nodded, blushing slightly. Mabel put on a slightly cruel smile as she pointed to a door at the back of the shop, "She's in the storage room. See if you can find her." I nodded and headed into the back room.

Immediately the first thing I heard was a girl singing, she sounded beautiful and I followed the voice, positive it was Sable, I turned a corner past some boxes of fabric and stopped frozen at what was around the corner. It was a shower, no curtain, just cut into the wall. In the shower was Sable, completely naked and shimmering as water slid across her body. Her hair wasn't spiked back like normal because the gel had washed out so it cascaded down her back. She had her eyes closed and was singing a soft melody I didn't recognize. Quickly I ducked behind the fabric boxes before she saw me.

"Damnit Mabel, you led me straight into this." I muttered. Apparently I wasn't quiet enough because the singing stopped. I peeked through a crack in the boxes and saw Sable looking around, covering her breasts, fat lot of good it did though, her breasts were so big. "Hello?" She called out, "Mabel is that you?" I tried to creep away but then Sable stepped out of the shower and checked around the corner, resulting in a scream as she saw me. I could just picture Mabel laughing.

"Sable! It's not what it looks like!" I pleaded as she struggled to keep me from seeing too much of her, "WHAT THE FUCK FINN!?" She screamed, "Sable it's not like that." She was furious, "Why are you spying on me in the shower!?" "Mabel tricked me, she told me you were back here, she said nothing about a shower." Sable managed to collect herself and get a towel, "Mabel told you I was here without telling you I was showering?" I nodded, "That's so her. I'll kill her later. In the meantime…" She looked at me then at herself and smiled as she picked up a towel and threw it at me, "Change into this." I looked at the towel, then at her, "You want me naked?" Sable smiled, "It's only fair. I'll look away." Sable turned around as I sighed and took off my clothes, wrapping the towel around my waist.

Once I had it on, Sable grabbed me and pulled me to the shower, just in front of it so the water didn't hit us. Then she crouched down and put her head inside my towel, I could feel her grip my hard cock and I felt her warm mouth embrace it as she began sucking it, back and forth she bobbed her head. I had to grip the wall so I didn't fall over from pleasure, "Sable! Oh!" I felt her get faster on my cock, I had never been touched by a woman so I cummed very quickly. I heard her sudden gulp as cum exploded into her mouth. She stood up, which caused my towel to fall. She smiled and stepped back into the shower, her towel started to get wet and as the water weighed it down, it slowly started to slide down her frame, revealing her gracious curves. Finally the towel hit the floor and she beckoned me close to her. I stepped into the water flow with her and she started kissing me, prying my mouth open with her tongue. She grabbed my hand and guided it to her massive breasts. I massaged them and I could hear her softly moaning.

I pinned her against the wall and slowly pressed my throbbing cock into her wet vagina, listening to her pained moan as I took her virginity one inch at a time. Then I quickly began thrusting, which resulted in more painful moans from her which eventually turned into pleasured moans as she got used to it. I continued to rub her breasts and our lips stayed pressed together, our tongues fighting for superiority. I kept thrusting back and forth and I heard the unmistakable moan of an orgasm as Sable stopped kissing me and rested her head on my shoulder as I sent her through a pleasure rollercoaster. I neared my own climax and waited until the last moment to pull out. As I did, Sable yelled "Don't you dare!" And shoved my dick back in her vagina and immediately I cummed into her body. She moaned loudly and I pulled out. "Sable! Why would you…?" She smiled as she pushed a finger to my lips, "Because I love you Finn. And now you're mine." I tried to say something but she pressed her lips firmly against mine. I decided right there that I loved her too.

"Now, eat me out sexy." I nodded and bent down, putting my head right next to her vagina and shoving my tongue deep inside it, provoking yet more moans from the seamstress. I swirled my tongue in her vagina and flicked it around, making sure to get every inch before she finally orgasmed. I stood up and she kissed me before we both went for our clothes.

I walked into the Able sisters' the next day and saw Sable wearing a particularly low cut shirt that I could have sworn looked freshly made. Mabel snickered as I walked over to Sable and kissed her. Sable glared at Mabel and grabbed the back of my head and shoved it in her breasts. I got her purpose and started using my tongue to softly caress her breasts, provoking an unexpected moan from Sable. She let me up and I turned around to see Mabel making a very shocked face. Sable got an evil look and pulled her tits free of her shirt, then proceeded to pull out my dick, sucking on it right before Mabel's eyes. I glanced at Mabel and saw her hand unconsciously sliding down her pants. This was going to be an interesting day.


End file.
